Foxatron
Foxatron is a fox-themed Zord and is Madame Odius' personal Megazord created by the use of the Galactic Ninjas' Ninja Medallions from a group of Foxbots. It appears in the two-part episodes "Caught Red Handed" and "Outfoxed". History Foxatron was Odius' secret weapon where she uses a spell to create it from four of their Foxbots. Using the Gigantify Ray, Badonna made Foxatron grow as she uses the Ninja Medallions of Wolvermean, Speedwing, Rygore, and Venoma to power it up. It made quick work of the Rangers zords, even breaking apart the Ninja Ultrazord and the Megazords as well as burning the Zord stars, but it ran out of power, much to Odius’ displeasure. Venoma states that the Ninja Medallions need recharging which will be done by the same time tomorrow. Foxatron is seen on the Warrior Dome Ship, with Odius and Badonna waiting that the four medallions are recharged. When the medallions are recharged, Odius goes on Earth where Foxatron literally stabs Wolvermean in the back with its sword, destroying him. After a fierce battle, Foxatron is destroyed by the Ninja Blaze Megazord's Ranger Blast along with three of the four medallions and Odius gains a scar on her face. Powers and Abilities * Sheer Power & Strength: The Foxatron is a very powerful Zord, able to take out the Ninja Ultrazord and the Megazords. It took the power of the NInja Blaze Megazord to finally destroy it. * Durability; '''The Foxatron has very thick and durable armor, even without its shield. It was able to take multiple strikes from the Megazord, including the holes from the Rodeo Rapid Blast, and be unfazed. It was also able to be hit by the Ninja Blaze Megazord's Burning Blast as well as the Ninja Blaze Star Blitz. The first attack barely affected it whereas the second paralyzed it for the finisher. The only thing that broke through the armor was the new Ninja Blaze Megazord's Ranger Blast finisher. * '''Cog Shield: Foxatron can create a cog-like transparent shield, using the Ninja Medallions to deflect any blast. This was strong enough to completely deflect the Ninja Ultra Strike. * Fox Drone Swarm: The Foxatron's strongest attack, The Foxatron can unleash little revolving cannon-heads that look like foxes to swarm the Rangers' Megazord and fire light green colored energy lasers at it. transforming into Foxatron.]] They are powerful enough to break apart the Ninja Ultrazord as well as destroy the Lion Fire Megazord. These were all eventually disintegrated by the Ninja Blaze Megazord's Burning Blast. *'Zord Star Damaging:' When a Zord is defeated by Foxatron, its summoning star is left charred and ruined, preventing it from being easily re-summoned. Arsenal. * Katana Sword: Foxatron posses a Katana Sword to aid it in combat. It was able to deflect back the Lion Fire Spin Strike with ease. It was smashed by a single punch from the Ninja Blaze Megazord. ** Energy Absorption: '''The Foxatron's katana w'as able to absorb the energy from the Ninja Steel Megazord Master Slash and the Bull Rider Megazord Rodeo Rapid Fire into itself. ** '''Fox Blade Slash: '''The Foxatron's finisher. Using its sword, it can take the Rangers' attacks and turn them into evil purple colored energy to fire back purple colored energy waves at them. It is enough to take out the Ninja and Bull Rider Megazords with one slash each. ** '''Electric Stab: '''Foxatron can charge up its Katana Sword with light blue colored electric-like energy. When it touches the enemy, they are quickly killed. This was used to kill Wolvermean. Notes *Foxatron is similar to Lord Zedd's Serpentera, as both are powerful evil Zords and easily overpower the Rangers' Zords. They also share a similar weakness: running out of fuel easily. *Foxatron differs from preveious Evil Zords in the ''Power Rangers ''series, as its not created by a villain, but rather as being a combined form of four Power Ranger Foot Soliders. *Foxatron is the third evil zord/monster who's sentai counterparts were always giant start off being human-sized before grown giant since Generation 16 Hyper Bot from Power Rangers RPM and Fortress from Power Rangers Dino Supercharge. ** However, in both MMPR and Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Dairanger's New Gorma Monster and Abaranger's Giganoids had been adapted to start off human size before being grown. *It's also similar to Prince Vekar 's Armada Megazord , as both Megazords achieve a first victory over the Rangers' Megazords in the first battle only to get destroyed by the Rangers in a more powerful megazord in the second battle (Ultimate Legendary Megazord and Ninja Blaze Megazord respectfully). **The difference is the Armada Megazord won and lost in the same episode, where Foxatron won in one episode but lost in the next episode. Also, Madame Odius survives Foxatron's destruction with only a scar across her left eye while Vekar is destroyed in his Megazord's destruction. *Foxatron is the only Zord in ''Ninja Steel/Super Ninja Steel with a cockpit which uses footage from Ninninger. **The reason that they didn't use cockpit shots is to incude the Ninja Master Blde and Ninja Super Steel Blaster so that they could have US exclusive toys. *Foxatron has the same number of its Sentai counterpart's two episode appearances. *Foxatron has one less version than its Ninninger counterpart Karakuri Kyuubi, had it been incorporated would've been it's Red Form. **That form was presumably not adapted because of Jukkarage/Basher Bots in the battle. Giant Basher Bots were never a thing in Ninja Steel which is probably because the giant versions had kanji on theirs fronts. Gallery PRSNS-Foxatron cockpit.jpeg|Foxatron’s cockpit with Madame Odius piloting it. PRSNS-Ninja Medallions powering Foxatron.jpeg|The Ninja Medallions empowering Foxatron. 29060094_1609460635767858_5617545696490812290_o.jpg|Foxatron upgraded with Ninja Medallions Madame Odius entering Foxatron.jpg|Madame Odius entering Foxatron. Appearances Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel *Episode 8: Caught Red-Handed *Episode 9: [[Outfoxed|''Outfoxed ]] ''(final appearance and destruction) *Episode 18: Magic Misfire (mentioned) See Also References Category:Evil Zords Category:Galaxy Warriors